Dakota Fanning and Elle Fanning
Hannah Dakota Fanning (born February 23, 1994) is an American actress, singer, voice actress, comedian and model. At age seven, her performance in the 2001 film I Am Sam earned her a nomination for a Screen Actors Guild Award at age eight in 2002, making her the youngest nominee in history. As a child actress, she went on to appear in high-profile films such as Man on Fire (2004), War of the Worlds (2005) and Charlotte's Web (2006). Fanning then began the transition to more adult roles with Hounddog(2007) and The Secret Life of Bees (2008). Her recent film roles have included the eponymous character in Coraline (2009), Cherie Currie in The Runaways (2010), Annie James in The Motel Life (2013), and Jane in The Twilight Saga (2009–12). Although the focus of Fanning's career is acting, she also has fashion-related jobs. Her debut in modeling came in 2009 when she made the cover of various magazines like Elle, Vanity Fair, and Cosmopolitan, among others. She also appeared in the fashion week in New York in 2014 and at the opening ceremony of Fashion Week New York S/S 2015. Mary Elle Fanning (born April 9, 1998) is an American comedian, actress, voice artist, singer, musician, model and impressionist. She is the younger sister of actress Dakota Fanning and mainly known for her starring roles in Phoebe in Wonderland, Somewhere, We Bought a Zoo, Maleficent, About Ray, and as Jesse in 2016's The Neon Demon. In 2011, Fanning starred in her breakout role as Alice Dainard in J. J. Abrams' sci-fi-drama, Super 8. For this role, she received positive reviews and was often cited as one of the film's best aspects. She received numerous award nominations, including for a Saturn Award, a Young Artist Award, a Broadcast Film Critics Association Award, a Teen Choice Award, a Scream Award, an MTV Movie Award, and a special Spotlight Award at the Hollywood Film Festival. Early life Fanning was born in Conyers, Georgia. She attended Montessori School of Covington. Her mother, Heather Joy (née Arrington), played tennis professionally, and her father, Steven J. Fanning, played minor league baseballand now works as an electronics salesman in Los Angeles, California. Her maternal grandfather is former American football player Rick Arrington, and her aunt is former ESPN reporter Jill Arrington. Dakota is the older sister of Elle Fanning, also an actress. Fanning has English, French, German and Irish ancestry. She and her family are Southern Baptist. Fanning was born on April 9, 1998 in Conyers, Georgia, the daughter of Heather Joy (née Arrington), who played tennis professionally, and Steven J. Fanning, who played minor league baseball for teams affiliated with the St. Louis Cardinals and now works as an electronics salesman in Los Angeles. Her maternal grandfather is American football player Rick Arrington, and her aunt is ESPN reporter Jill Arrington. Fanning is the younger sister of Dakota Fanning, who is also an actress.[ She has Irish, German, English, and French ancestry. Fanning and her family are members of the Southern Baptist Convention. She has been quoted as saying, "We're just normal sisters. We both go to school and we just play together." 1999–2003: Beginnings When Fanning was a small child, she was an actress at the Towne Lake Arts Center in Woodstock, Georgia, starring in small plays, then in 1999, Fanning began acting at the age of five after appearing on a Tidecommercial. Her first significant acting job was a guest role in the NBC prime-time drama ER, which remains one of her favorite roles :""I played a car accident victim who has leukemia. I got to wear a neck brace and nose tubes for the two days I worked." :― } Fanning subsequently had several guest roles on television series, including CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Practice, and Spin City. She also portrayed the title characters of Ally McBeal and The Ellen Show as young girls. In 2001, Fanning was chosen to star opposite Sean Penn in the movie I Am Sam, the story of a mentally challenged man who fights for the custody of his daughter (played by Fanning). Her role in the film made Fanning the youngest person ever to be nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award, being seven years of age at the time.[8] She also won the Best Young Actor/Actress award from the Broadcast Film Critics Association for her performance.[9] In 2002, director Steven Spielberg cast Fanning in the lead child role of Allison "Allie" Clarke/Keys in the science fiction miniseries Taken. By this time, she had received positive notices by several film critics, including Tom Shales of The Washington Post, who wrote that Fanning "has the perfect sort of otherworldly look about her, an enchanting young actress called upon ... to carry a great weight."[10] In the same year, Fanning appeared in three films: as a kidnap victim who proves to be more than her abductors bargained for in Trapped, as the young version of Reese Witherspoon's character in Sweet Home Alabama, and as Katie in the movie Hansel and Gretel. A year later, she starred in two prominent films: playing the uptight child to an immature nanny played by Brittany Murphy in Uptown Girls, and as Sally in The Cat in the Hat. In addition, Fanning did voice-over work for four animated projects during this period, including voicing Satsuki in Disney's English language release of My Neighbor Totoro, a little girl in the Fox series Family Guy, and a young Wonder Woman in the episode "Kids Stuff" from Cartoon Network's Justice League Unlimited. In 2004, she made an appearance on season ten of the television series Friends, playing the role of Mackenzie, a young girl who is moving out of the house Monica and Chandler are buying. 2004–2007 In 2004, Fanning appeared in Man on Fire as Pita, a nine-year-old who wins over the heart of a retired mercenary(Denzel Washington) hired to protect her from kidnappers. Roger Ebert wrote that Fanning "is a pro at only ten years old, and creates a heart-winning character."[11] Hide and Seek was her first release in 2005, opposite Robert De Niro. The film was generally panned, and critic Chuck Wilson called it "a fascinating meeting of equals – if the child star Fanning challenged the master Niro to a game of stare-down, the legend might very well blink first."[12] Fanning voiced Lilo (succeeding Daveigh Chase) in the direct-to-video film Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. She also had a small part in the Rodrigo García film Nine Lives (released in October 2005), in which she shared an unbroken nine-minute scene with actress Glenn Close, who had her own praise for Fanning: "She's definitely an old soul. She's one of those gifted people that come along every now and then."[13] Fanning also recorded voice work for Coraline during this time.[14] Fanning completed filming on Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story (opposite Kurt Russell) in late October 2004. Kris Kristofferson, who plays her character's grandfather in the film, said that she is like Bette Davis reincarnated.[15] While promoting her role in Dreamer, Fanning became a registered member of Girl Scouts of the USA at a special ceremony, which was followed by a screening of the film for members of the Girl Scouts of the San Fernando Valley Council. Fanning then went on to star in War of the Worlds, starring alongside Tom Cruise. Released in reverse order (War''in June 2005 and ''Dreamer in the following October), both films were a critical success.Script error War''director Steven Spielberg praised "how quickly she understands the situation in a sequence, how quickly she sizes it up, measures it up and how she would really react in a real situation."[17] Fanning moved straight to another film without a break: ''Charlotte's Web, which she finished filming in May 2005 in Australia, and premiered on December 15, 2006. During the summer of 2006, Fanning worked on the film Hounddog, described in press reports as a "dark story of abuse, violence, and Elvis Presley adulation in the rural South."[18] Fanning's parents have been criticized for allowing her to film a scene in which her character is raped. However, Fanning defended the film by saying to Reuters, "It's not really happening. It's a movie, and it's called acting."[19] Although the film was a failure both at the box office and with critics,Script error Fanning's performance was praised by Roger Ebert, who compared her to Jodie Foster in Taxi Driver.[20] In the same year, at the age of twelve, she was invited to join the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, becoming the youngest member in the Academy's history.[21] Later that year, she was ranked 4th in Forbes list of "Top-Earning Stars Aged Under 21", having earned an estimated $4 million in 2006.[22] In the spring of 2007, she filmed Fragments – Winged Creatures alongside Kate Beckinsale, Guy Pearce, Josh Hutcherson, and Academy Award winners Forest Whitaker and Jennifer Hudson. She plays Anne Hagen, a girl who witnesses her father's murder and who turns to religion in the aftermath. In July, Fanning appeared on a short film titled Cutlass, one of Glamour's "Reel Moments" based on readers' personal essays. Cutlass was directed by Kate Hudson. From September to the end of the year, Fanning filmed Push, which centers on a group of young American expatriates with telekinetic and clairvoyant abilities who hide from the Division (a U.S. government agency) in Hong Kong and band together to try to escape the control of the division.[23] Fanning played Cassie Holmes, a 13-year-old psychic. 2008 – 2011 In January 2008, Fanning began filming the film adaptation of The Secret Life of Bees, a novel by Sue Monk Kidd.[24] Set in South Carolina in 1964, the story centers on Lily Owens (Fanning), who escapes her lonely life and troubled relationship with her father by running away with her caregiver and only friend (played by Jennifer Hudson) to a South Carolina town where they are taken in by an eccentric trio of beekeeping sisters (played by Queen Latifah, Sophie Okonedo, and Alicia Keys). Her films Coraline and Push were released on the same day, February 6, 2009. In March 2008, upon the original creation of the film adaptation Dakota and Elle Fanning were cast to play Kate and Anna respectively in the film My Sister's Keeper. However, when Dakota heard that she would be required to shave her head for the role, she dropped out of the film as then did Elle. The two sisters were replaced; Abigail Breslin took on the lead role as Anna Fitzgerald, and Sofia Vassilieva was cast as Kate Fitzgerald.[25] Fanning played Jane, a member of the Volturi Guard, in New Moon and reprised the role in Eclipse, based on novels by Stephenie Meyer.[26] New Moon was released on November 20, 2009, and Eclipse was released on the following June. On In March 2009, she was ranked number three on the list of Forbes' Most Valuable Young Stars[27] after having earned an estimated $14 million.Script error In 2010, she starred in the film The Runaways, alongside Kristen Stewart, Stella Maeve, and Scout Taylor-Compton, where she played Cherie Currie, the lead singer of the band. Then from the end of the year until early 2011, Fanning filmed Breaking Dawn, reprising the role of Jane.[28] Fanning's voice was heard in Rise, a documentary film commissioned by U.S. Figure Skating to mark the fiftieth anniversary of the crash of Sabena Flight 548 which resulted in the loss of the entire American team and subsequent cancellation of the 1961 World Figure Skating Championships. She read a poem written by U.S. national champion Laurence Owen (who died in the crash) that was said to be an eerie premonition of the afterlife.[29][30] During the summer of 2011, she played Tessa in Now Is Good. Fanning also became the face of Marc Jacobs' Oh, Lola! perfume campaign, but the ad was banned in the UK as the Advertising Standards Authority judged that "the ad could be seen to sexualize a child." In 2011, she played Annie James in The Motel Life, which was released on November 8, 2013. In the fall of 2011, Fanning played the starring role in Effie Gray, directed by Richard Laxton, written and co-starred by Emma Thompson, with Greg Wise, Tom Sturridge, Robbie Coltrane, Julie Walters, Derek Jacobi and Claudia Cardinale. 2012 – present In August 2012, she signed to play the lead role of a wealthy financial eco-terrorist, Dena Brauer, who finances a plan, in a thriller film Night Moves opposite actors Jesse Eisenberg and Peter Sarsgaard. The film was to be directed by Kelly Reichardt.[33] Night Moves tells the story of three Eco-terrorists who work at an organic farm and collaborate on a plot to blow up a hydroelectric dam.[34] In January 2013, she was cast as Beverly Aadland in the Errol Flynn biopic The Last of Robin Hood.[35] Later that year in September, Fanning was cast as Olivia in Franny.[36] In November, she was cast in Viena and the Fantomes as Viena; about a roadie traveling across America with a punk rock band in the 1980s.[37] The film is set to be released in 2015.[38] In February 2014, she recorded a voice role for the animated movie Yellowbird.[39] In May 2015, Every Secret Thing, based on the 2004 novel by Laura Lippman, co-starring Diane Lane, Elizabeth Banks, Danielle Macdonald, Colin Donnell and Nate Parker was released in the U.S. Also in 2015, Koolhoven confirmed that Jack Roth joined the cast of the film Brimstone. In June 2015, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that Fanning and Kit Harington had replaced Mia Wasikowska and Robert Pattinson in the film, respectively. The set of primary recording began June 15 and will be held in Romania, Spain, and Germany. In July 2016, it was announced Fanning was cast in a film adaption of The Bell Jar as Esther Greenwood.[40]Kirsten Dunst is directing the movie and production is set to start in early 2017. In October 2016, it was announced that Fanning had joined the cast of Ocean's Eight, set to be released in 2018.[41] Personal life In June 2011, Fanning graduated from Campbell Hall School in Studio City, California,[42] where she participated on the varsity spirit cheerleading squad and was voted homecoming queen.[43][44] From 2011 to 2014, she attended the Gallatin School of Individualized Study at New York University, where she majored in women's studies, with a focus on the portrayal of women in film and culture.[45] In January 2012, it was reported that Fanning signed to be represented by WME (William Morris-Endeavor),[46]thus ending a decade-long association with Osbrink Talent Agency.[47] In April 2014, it was announced that Fanning switched agencies again and is now represented by CAA. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations Career Fanning started acting before turning three years old.[8] She began her acting career by playing the younger version of her older sister Dakota's characters in the mini-series Taken and the movie I Am Sam.[9] In 2002, at the age of four, Fanning won her first role independent of her sister in the comedy Daddy Day Care. Anecdotal evidence of her emerging skill was seen in the decision to cast her in the role of Ruth in The Door in the Floor(2004) opposite Jeff Bridges and Kim Basinger. The film's producers originally planned to hire identical twins for the intense shooting schedule but were so impressed with Fanning that they used only her.[10] Late in 2003, Fanning appeared in Because of Winn-Dixie in the small role of Sweetie Pie Thomas. In 2004, she did voice work in the English dubbed version of Miyazaki's animated film My Neighbor Totoro, in the role of Mei. Later that same year, she filmed I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With. In early 2005, Fanning filmed scenes in Charlotte's Web as the "future granddaughter" of Fern Arable played by Dakota Fanning.[11] However, the scenes did not make the final cut. In mid-2005, she played Debbie, the daughter of Richard and Susan Jones (played by Brad Pitt and Cate Blanchett) in the film Babel. In early 2006, Fanning filmed scenes in both The Nines and Déjà Vu. In mid-2006, she filmed The Lost Room a sci-fi TV mini-series. Also in 2006, she appeared on the episode "Need to Know" of House: MD, playing the patient's daughter. She also appeared in an of Criminal Minds in 2006, playing the supporting role of Tracey in "The Boogeyman". By the end of 2006, Fanning began to book lead roles.[12] The first of these was the one of Emma Learner in Reservation Road—the grieving daughter of Grace and Ethan Learner. The film deals with the aftermath of a tragic car accident in which Emma's brother is killed.[13] In early 2007, Fanning reunited with her Babel co-stars, Brad Pitt and Cate Blanchett, in a small part in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button as the younger version of Blanchett's character. Mid-year 2007, Fanning filmed the title role Phoebe of Phoebe in Wonderland. Phoebe in Wonderland also starred Felicity Huffman and was released in March 2009. From July through October 2007, Fanning appeared in The Nutcracker in 3D, playing Mary. The movie was filmed in Budapest, Hungary and was released late 2010. In March 2008, Fanning and her sister Dakota were scheduled to star in My Sister's Keeper, but the opportunity fell through when Dakota learned she would have to shave her head. The sisters were immediately replaced by Abigail Breslin and Sofia Vassilieva.[14] Variety reported in April 2009 that Fanning would be starring in Academy Award-winning screenwriter Sofia Coppola's 2010 film, Somewhere. The plot centers around a "bad-boy" actor who is forced to re-evaluate his life when his daughter, played by Fanning, arrives unexpectedly.[15] The film was released during the 2010 awards season. At its first film festival, the 67th Venice Film Festival, it took out the Golden Lion.[16] In late 2010, Fanning began working on Francis Ford Coppola's 2011 film Twixt, which Coppola based on a dream.[17] She plays the role of a young ghost named "V". In 2011, Fanning starred in J. J. Abrams' sci-fi-drama film Super 8 as Alice Dainard. The film was released on June 10, 2011, and centers around a group of kids who are forced to deal with strange happenings in their small town.[18] In December 2011, Fanning appeared in Cameron Crowe's We Bought a Zoo.[19] She played Lily, a thirteen-year-old who is working at the zoo's restaurant and lives on the property with her only parental figure, Kelly (Scarlett Johansson). In September 2012, Fanning starred as Ginger along with Alice Englert who played Rosa in the drama film Ginger & Rosa that took place during 1962 in London. The film was directed by Sally Potter and was released on October 19, 2012.[20] Fanning has received widespread acclaim for her performance, with A. O. Scottof The New York Times writing that she "shows a nearly Streepian mixture of poise, intensity, and technical precision. It is frightening how good she is and hard to imagine anything she could not do." Ty Burr, film critic for The Boston Globe, praised her "luminous naturalism that seems the opposite of performance" and felt that "Fanning easily convinces you of Ginger’s emotional reality." Fanning also starred alongside Angelina Jolie in the 2014 Walt Disney film, Maleficent, directed by Robert Stromberg. Jolie played Maleficent, while Fanning played Princess Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty. In 2015, Fanning co-starred in Jay Roach's Trumbo as Dalton Trumbo's (Bryan Cranston) daughter Nikola. In 2016, she appeared as Jesse in the psychological thriller The Neon Demon, directed by Nicholas Winding Refn.[24] The film had its world premiere at the Cannes Film Festival in May 2016. It was released on June 24, 2016, and did poorly at the box office. That same year, she appeared in Mike Mills's 20th Century Women, opposite Greta Gerwig and Annette Benning. The film had its world premiere at the New York Film Festival on October 8, 2016, and began a limited release on December 25, 2016. She then co-starred in Ben Affleck's Prohibition-era drama Live by Night, which was also released on December 25, 2016. In 2017, Fanning will appear in Shawn Christensen's feature-length drama, Sidney Hall. The film is set to premiere on January 25, 2017, at the Sundance Film Festival. Filmogrphy Film Television Awards and nominations Gallery Dakota Fanning.jpg Dakota-fanning-kids-choice-awards-09.jpg Dakota-fanning-elle-fanning-nickelodeons-20th-kids-choice-awards-ucla-BK2FNT.jpg Dakota Fanning at Emmys.jpg 5th-February-2009-Coraline-Portland-Premiere-dakota-fanning-4036523-397-600.jpg Condordakota.jpg 1-dakota-fanning-elle-fanning-everett.jpg 083a632292fe18a42a42ab493c77d436--dakota-fanning-elle-fanning.jpg Dakota-guppy sleigh071.jpg Dakota and Elle as Mary-Kate & Ashely Olsen.jpg You're Invited to Dakota and Elle's.jpg The Adventures of Dakota and Elle.jpg b3ae2d7a531eb2921174768f35f2f07f.jpg 1fa55522197cc652067bb077dc64b480.gif 2ec7713ac8892dff4687c1fee59b12a6.jpg 003DDC_Halley_Johnson_004.jpg 6c4d5e1a1b4b035d9300ce018791283d.jpg 083a632292fe18a42a42ab493c77d436.jpg RingedOrdinaryKoalabear-poster.jpg daddy-day-care-elle-fanning-date-2003-K3JHET.jpg ddcelle2.jpg Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondies